Stone Cold Truth
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: The sequel to Ember Lies - after Avengers. Sophia is trying to come to terms with everything new, and now Lokis bigger and badder enemies and now with a desperate want to retire too. Can they survive from both Sheild and things darker than ever imagined? Rated M for language & smutish smut. Loki & Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the sequel to Ember lies, it'd probably help if you read that, but yeah here is a taster chapter for this story.**

**Please review, follow, or even favourite.**

**I'd also love to know if you have any ideas?**

Loki could hear Stark and Thor walking towards him, but he kept his head down. Trying to control his temper so he wouldn't make Sophia cold – it was either that or he'd have to move away from her. He clasped her hand tighter and sighed.

It had been six months and she hadn't moved. None of the treatment they'd given her seemed to do her any good. However she hadn't gotten any worse which was all that stopped Loki from leaving and breaking anything he could find.

"Brother, we must talk to you!" Thor said, and Loki had to grit his teeth.

Did his brother have to be so loud? No one looked at Sophia as if she were sick, they just thought she was dying. But that's all Sophia was _sick_. And there was Thor basically yelling in her ear. _Goddammit. _

"Can you be quiet? She needs the quiet," Loki muttered, raising his head. Pushing a few stands of her red hair from behind her ear. Finding it hard to look at the pallor on her face, she looked so small.

"Brother, you need to eat and bathe." Thor continued, talking as if Loki hadn't spoken.

"I need to be here when she awakes," he lifted his eyes and automatically became angry at their sympathetic expressions. "No," he snapped before they could say anything. Stark cocking an eyebrow at him and it took everything Loki had to not to throw the chair he was sitting on at them. "She will be fine. You both say how much you care for her," he sneered. "But as soon as things look bad you want us to quit. And you say I can't love brother. Leave," he said coldly. Placing his head back on the bed and letting the despair wash over him silently.

_Next chapter:_

"_It's not fair," he protested. "You think she'd want this?" _

"_Why don't you ask her yourself?" he asked confidentially strolling into the headquarters. "That's a thing now._

**Please, I'd love to know whatcha think! **


	2. Diminished Senses

Loki walked into the pale room which Sophia had been residing in for all too long. He returned to his usual routine, which always began with Loki reading her the news. It was one of the few memories he shared with the others, and sometimes the other Avengers would throw their pennies worth in too.

As he read the story on the main page, he threw in his own satirical comment – remembering how it used to make her laugh. And as much faith he had in Sophia nothing could've compared him to what happened.

"As cheerful as ever," she snorted when he finished reading. A ghost of a smile appearing on her face, her eyes still shut.

"As sarcastic as ever my dear," Loki tried to say nonchalantly, but his actions betrayed him. He leant forwards and placed a hand on her cheek, planting a feverish kiss on her forehead. "How're you feeling?" he asked her after a pause. Each of them enjoying the contact which the other provided.

"My head hurts," she muttered. "And I really fancy bacon."

"Glad to know you're alright," he whispered. As if he was afraid of by saying it out loud that it'd change everything.

"Glad to be alright. I thought you were going to lecture me about being stupid," she murmured as Loki pushed back the loose strands of her red hair. He kept his hands on contact with her skin, afraid that if he left go that she'd leave. That she'd slip back into unconsciousness.

Sophias startled Loki out of thoughts with the gasp which pierced the air. "Loki," she cried. Her eyes wide and flickering around the room at alarming speed. "Loki this isn't fucking funny."

"Sophia?" Loki asked, confused at what was causing her this much fear. He couldn't remember the last time that such fear had graced her face. "I'm not doing anything."

"I can't see god damnit. Why can't I fucking see?" She cried, sitting upright. Her hands clasped around Lokis arm.

Insert Page Break

"Sophia, I am going to shine a light. Let me know if you can see it?" Banner asked once Sophia had calmed down enough. Once she realised that she couldn't see anything she worked herself into such a state that Loki put her to sleep using a simple spell. After however everything in that room had been smashed and she'd got herself covered in small bruises from tripping over nonstop. The loss of one of her senses taking a toll.

"I can't see anything Bruce," she said emotionlessly. She'd assumed that Loki was standing somewhere in the room because she could hear him shifting slightly on his feet – she could tell it was him from the mutters in a language she didn't understand penetrating the air.

"How about now?" he asked. She could hear him put something down on the table she assumed was beside her before picking something up.

"Bruce I can't fucking see anything," Sophia muttered, her voice cracking slightly as fresh tears kept pooling out of her eyes.

"We'll fix this Sophia," Stark said confidently as he strolled into the room, placing a bacon sandwich into her hands as he did so.

"What if you can't?" she growled, trying furiously to blink the tears away. Although she don't know why she bothered. It felt as if she was wearing one of those stereotypical white hospital gowns so she already assumed she looked like death. "Call Natasha." She demanded after a length silence. "I want to get dressed and I can't do that myself can you just fucking call Natasha." She snarled. Hating that she was an invalid.

"You've only been awake a few days," Bruce sighed as he put an awkward hand on her arm to try and comfort her. Once he realised there was no way that he'd change her mind, or any of them for that matter he relented. "Just try to keep yourself calm."

"Figure out what's wrong Brucie," she patted his arm softly as she leaped ungracefully from the table. All three men in the room walking towards her with the intention to stop her from falling until she righted herself. She ran a shaky hand though her hair as she carried on. "Figure out what's wrong and I think I'll be hell of a lot calmer."

**I'm sorry for the delay but if it makes you feel any better, I've got the middle part of this already written I'm just struggling on getting it there. **

**But yeah, please review! **

**And enjoy! **


	3. Dark Wonderland

**Sorry for how long I've been away, I had so many exams and then just seemed to hit a wall with everything… But now I am back! **

**So yeah, sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this somewhat of a filler chapter but still **

**Please review and enjoy my lovelies! **

_Everything was black. But that wasn't the most disconcerting thing, it was the childlike cries for help that pierced the silence coupled with Sophia's inability to move. She tried to lift up her arms, open her mouth to try and calm whoever was wailing but to no avail. She tried to convince herself that if she could just open her eyes then the darkness would leave. But as Sophia fought to move she realised that her mouth was already open, but she didn't know if it'd always been that way. Had she always been that way? The more she struggled the harder she found it to think, as if a fog engulfed her every time she fought to move. So instead of fighting to open her mouth she fought to make a sound. The ear shattering screams were now at an all-time high. And with a terrifying realisation Sophia realised she was the one screaming, unable to stop herself. Her eyes fluttering open as she made the realisation, but met with a much more unsettling one that as she opened her eyes she was still surrounded by darkness, still unable to see. Accept for something red in the distance, something red and dripping. And as she struggled to see just what it was, with a loud bang, the head of Loki fell in front of her eyes. His head grossly severed from his body. Blood still pouring from his wound, as she looked towards his eyes she wished she hadn't. _

_His eyes had been gouged out, leaving a bloody mess in their place. _

With a scream Sophia sat up in bed, finally able to wake herself up. Feeling Loki's cold hands pull her into a hug as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

They'd realised pretty early on that when Sophia was having a nightmare that it was impossible to wake Sophia. So she told him to just sleep through it, or sleep in another room seeing as she couldn't stop the thrashing or the choked sobs which would wrack her body while she was asleep. And although Loki told her that he did, and only woke up when he heard her rise she didn't believe him. She was certain that he sat beside her bed every night, ready to comfort her.

And she wanted to be angry, she wanted to tell him that he couldn't lie to her just because she was blind but she couldn't do it. She didn't want to tell him of and then for him to go and not be there, as guilty as it made her feel because without him, she felt as if insanity would get its grips in her a lot quicker.

"My love, are you okay?" Loki asked, his voice to tender that it made Sophia smile softly. Thinking back to when she'd first met him, if someone told her he could be this soft-spoken and kind she wouldn't of believed them then. But now she didn't think she'd be able to deal without it.

"Nightmare," she muttered. Letting him guide her so they were lying down, her head still on his chest. They both knew that she wouldn't be sleeping again tonight, which by association (and much to Sophia's annoyance) meant that Loki wasn't either.)

"Want to talk about it?" he asked her, his heads still running through her flame red hair.

"No," she muttered, but the words which she'd been trying to keep from him spilled from her mouth. "I think I'm going crazy," she said. Her voice cracking as she reached the end of the sentence.

Silence followed for a few moments and the only thing Sophia could hear was Loki's steady heartbeat.

"You're not going crazy my love," Loki said. "You've suffered a big loss, and it takes some adjustments."

"But I don't want to stay like this forever," Sophia muttered dejectedly. "I want to see."

"And we will my dear, we will find a way," he soothed her. And although both Sophia and Loki knew that his words were filled with empty promises, his words still helped to calm her.

"Do you want me to read to you my love?" Loki asked, already knowing the answer as soon as the question passed his lips.

"Please," Sophia whispered. "Alice in Wonderland?"

She could almost hear the smile in Loki's words as he answered, reaching out for the book on the bedside table as he did so. "As if it would be anything else," he said, before flicking to the page they'd left it on and began reading to her.

Concerned about how long she could cope.


End file.
